Romance Anacrônico
by Senju Yume
Summary: Eles pertenciam um ao outro desde sempre. E assim permaneceriam. Não importando o tempo. CorneliaxGuilford
1. Chapter 1: E Ela era Tão

**Romance Anacrônico.**

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass não pertence a mim, mas a Cornelia sim!

**Autora:** Jeenn – Senju Yume.

* * *

**Capitulo Um: E Ela era tão...**

"Houve uma época em que eu me contentava com um simples olhar, mesmo que este fosse antecedido de alguma ordem barbaria. E naquele tempo me regozijava com qualquer pequeno toque. Era um romântico incurável a procura da dama perfeita para suas poesias no mais alto calar da noite que esconderia com afinco para não mostrar fraqueza. Afinal, um soldado tem de ser bruto. E ouvi certa vez, que brutos também amam. Naquele tempo eu poderia me aproximar sentindo meu peito apertar e ainda sim manter a compostura no olhar e a seriedade austera na minha fala.

Mas, agora meu peito calejado mal suporta o seu sorriso. Tornei-me um completo romancista que passa o resto do dia distraído se por ventura ela me toca. E mal posso empunhar uma arma, pois o cheiro da pólvora me lembra deliberadamente ela. Seus cachos perfumados liberam a mais doce fragrância que já senti frésias e pólvora. E quem um dia poderia dizer que este conjunto formaria tão sublime perfume.

Ainda estou distante, ainda sou um guerrilheiro, seu cavaleiro e ela, continua sendo uma Princesa."

Os pensamentos de Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford voavam livremente enquanto estava ao lado de sua senhora. A Segunda Princesa do Sacro Império Britânico, Cornelia Li Britannia. Eventualmente olhava de relance os cabelos lilases da princesa, a textura mais suava que já teve a felicidade de sentir contra sua pele.

Guilford sentia-se mais realizado quando seu posto de cavaleiro da Segunda Princesa lhe reservava os direitos de se aproximar da orelha real para lhe confidenciar táticas de guerrilha e assim sentir a seda que são os cabelos de Cornelia lhe tocar suavemente o rosto.

As guerras haviam passado, e ele perdera todas as oportunidades. Perdera também a noção de quanto tempo estava de pé ao lado do trono real, Cornelia estava silenciosa demais. Olhou lentamente para os lados, estavam sozinhos na câmara real e aquilo apertou forte na garganta do Lord. Estavam ali porque Cornelia disse que precisava pensar, e o trono lhe obrigava a ser severa em qualquer decisão que tomasse. Assumira então o seu lugar, o trono ao lado direito do trono da 100ª Imperatriz, Nunnally Vi Britannia. E desde então estavam ali.

Certamente a noite se fazia alta, dado ao fato de que a tarde começara a cair quando entraram na sala do trono. Calmamente respirou, tentando tranqüilizar sua fala, curvou-se a fim de equiparar-se com Cornelia.

- Sinto em lhe interromper Princesa, mas... – ele disse levemente.

Porém foi interrompido por um suspiro leve, e de seus lábios brotaram o mais natural sorriso, a princesa adormecera. Permitiu-se mover e então a observou. As pernas cruzadas de modo imperial, o corpo descansado ligeiramente curvado, a mão esquerda sobre a coxa e a direita a apoiar a cabeça. As feições de seu rosto eram sublimes.

Guilford ficou durante alguns minutos a contemplando, os cabelos agora lisos, caindo sobre os ombros, a pela alva de seu rosto adormecido, o respirar lento saindo dos lábios entreabertos tão caprichosamente pintados de roxo.

Os cílios negros tremularam por um breve instante e em dois segundos as íris lavanda encontraram os óculos escuros. Atordoada piscou por algum tempo, suficiente para que o cavaleiro se recompor, assumindo novamente a postura rígida que apresentava na frente dela.

- Algum problema Guilford? – indagou com sua voz forte.

- Nenhum Vossa Alteza, estava apenas a alguns segundos de acordá-la.

A face de Cornelia tingiu-se ligeiramente de vermelho com o comentário de seu cavaleiro, levantando-se, esticou seus braços quase tocando os ombros de Guilford, que instintivamente corou imaginando-se em um abraço caloroso.

- Guilford?

- P-Princesa, acho que o jantar já foi servido.

Cornelia não entendeu a postura mais rígida que seu cavaleiro adquirira, passou a mão pelos cabelos ajeitando-os e tocou o ombro do outro.

- Peça jantar para dois em meus aposentos. – ela disse e saiu.

O toc-toc dos saltos da segunda princesa enchia a sala com ecos, tão logo ele estava sozinho ali. Jantar para dois, ela dissera, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Caminhava pelos corredores, em direção a sala de jantar quando encontrou com a cadeira de rodas de Vossa Alteza a Imperatriz Nunnally Vi Britannia, a seu lado o loiro, Segundo Príncipe Schneizel El Britannia. Os sorrisos de Nunnally abririam os céus em uma tempestade de tão puro e sincero.

- Lord Guilford, Boa noite.

Ele curvou-se a ela. – Boa Noite Vossa Alteza Nunnally, Vossa Alteza Schneizel.

- Lord Guilford poderia me dizer onde a minha irmã está? – a menina perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Neste momento nos aposentos reais. – ele disse levantando-se. – venho pedir sua refeição.

- Intriga-me não saber o porquê de Cornelia não ter jantado conosco hoje. – a voz macia do segundo príncipe encheu o corredor. – Poderia nos elucidar, cavaleiro?

Guilford engoliu em seco, não gostava do modo que o Segundo Príncipe tratava Cornelia, nunca gostara do modo com que ele a olhava e a delicadeza em seus toques. Era nojento, eles eram irmãos. E a antipatia piorara quanto Schneizel atirara em sua princesa.

- Não tenho ordens de revelar o que _minha_ Princesa fazia. – Curvou-se novamente perante Nunnally. – Peço licença Vossa Alteza.

- Sinta-se a vontade para cumprir as ordens de minha irmã. – Nunnally segurou a mão do cavaleiro. – Cuide bem dela, ela é preciosa para mim.

Os dois saíram deixando Guilford com suas ordens.

Tão breve quanto o possível Guilford estava do lado de fora dos aposentos de sua princesa, com o carrinho de refeições. Bateu a porta duas vezes e não obteve resposta, tocou então a maçaneta oval e a girou, a ante sala estava vazia, a pequena mesa redonda estava coberta com uma toalha branca, as únicas duas cadeiras dispostas uma de frente para a outra. O enorme sofá carmesim abrigava a capa real de Cornelia. A outro canto um pequeno bar e inúmeros quadros da família real. Guilford entrou e seus ouvidos foram tomados pelo som do chuveiro. Cornelia banhava-se no outro cômodo.

Mais uma vez a face de Guilford tingiu de vermelho com o pensamento da Segunda Princesa sob o chuveiro. Censurando-se ele se, pois a arrumar a mesa para a refeição. E então sua visão foi tomada pela magnificência da Segunda Princesa. Vestida com um leve tomara que caia marfim, os cabelos presos em um elegante coque.

- O-O Jantar está servido.

- Sempre tão articulado Lord Guilford, o que está acontecendo com você ultimamente? – Perguntou ao aproximar-se da mesa.

- Desculpe-me Vossa Alteza.

- Poderia parar de desculpar-se por tudo? – ele disse sorrindo-lhe.

- Descul...

- Guilford!

Ele sorriu, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, circulou a mesa e sentou-se de frente para ela. Aquilo parecia o jantar de um encontro, e por mais que Guilford se forçasse a pensar que era apenas uma gentileza de Cornelia, uma parte dele desejava fervorosamente que fosse realmente um encontro.

- Encontrei Vossos irmãos. – disse casualmente ao servi-los vinho.

- Eu sei o quanto lhe desagrada falar de Aniue Guilford, então, deixe este assunto de lado.

O jantar foi pontuado por risadas de Cornelia, que após a liberação da área 11, atual Japão, tornaram-se cada dia mais constante. Tomando a taça em mão Cornelia terminava seu vinho, enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam seu cavaleiro.

- Guilford?

- Pois não Princesa.

- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado, se já o tiver feito perdoe-me, mas... O que aconteceu aos seus olhos?

Guilford estudou o rosto de Cornelia, os lábios parcialmente limpos do batom que caracterizava sua superioridade sanguínea. Ela não havia perguntado isto ainda, e mesmo que já o tivesse feito, responderia sem o menor dos problemas. Antes, porém ele franziu o cenho.

- Quando estava sob o efeito do Geass, eu defendi Zero da FLEIJA. – as palavras eram duras. Aquela era uma parte de sua vida da qual ele não se orgulhava nem um pouco, trair Britannia, trair a sua Princesa. – Por causa das minhas lentes de correção, fiquei hipersensibilizado a luz.

A rigidez de seu corpo destoava o quanto aquele assunto era difícil para ele, Cornelia levantou-se lentamente e pousou ambas as mãos nos ombros de seu cavaleiro. Sentiu-o tremer. Ela abaixou-se então, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro direito.

- Não se martirize Guilford, não foi culpa sua, estava sob um... 'feitiço' que não era o meu. – ela disse suavemente, tendo plena consciência do que aquilo fazia ao homem entre seus braços.

Guilford mantinha os olhos firmemente fechados, a proximidade de Cornelia era desgastante, e então sentiu os lábios quentes dela acaricia o seu rosto, em um beijo totalmente casto e fraternal.

Afastou-se dele com um sorriso brincalhão de uma criança que aprontara recentemente. Cornelia tinha plena consciência de seus sentimentos por Guilford, eram Cavaleiro e Princesa, sim, mas isto não a impediu de em seu coração julgado frio e insensível, construir um local dedicado apenas a ele. Guilford a tinha desde sempre, apenas ele não sabia.

- Estive dormindo por toda a tarde, isto atrapalhará a minha noite. – disse com uma nota de pesar, encaminhando-se para a janela aberta, passando pelo portal, sumindo na noite.

Guilford precisou do dobro de concentração para forçar-se a seguir a princesa até o mezanino. E lá estava ela, sob a luz da lua cheia. E ela era tão perfeita que sua mente recusava-se a aceitar somente aquela relação. Guilford se doara a ela desde muito antes e ela tinha total consciência daquilo.

- Princesa?

- Me diga Guilford, o que faria se eu não o tivesse tornado meu cavaleiro?

Era a questão mais fácil do mundo, ele não precisava pensar para responder. Aproximou-se mais e tomou a mão enluvada entre as suas, apoiando-se sobre o joelho esquerdo ele a olhou de baixo.

- Simples Princesa, prostrar-me-ia a seus pés e lhe serviria sempre de bom grado. – ele beijou a mão dela. – Nasci para ter minha existência oferecia somente a ti Cornelia.

- Levante-se. – o rosto dela estava corado. – Não quero me sentir uma pessoa onipotente perante você Guilford, somos iguais.

- Iguais em um ideal Princesa. Diferentes na essência. – ele afastou-se cordialmente. – Cavaleiro e Princesa.

- Homem e Mulher. – ela corrigiu.

O silencio tornou-se constrangedor, a pele de Cornelia se arrepiava, mas ela não tinha certeza se pela brisa noturna ou pela intensidade do olhar de Guilford.

- Entre Princesa, não posso permiti-la ficar ao tempo.

Ela sorriu, entrando em seguida, sentando-se no sofá que acomodava sua capa real, cruzando as pernas como a etiqueta mandava. Era estranho que com Guilford não sentisse necessidade de ser sempre tão imperialista. Ela podia ser mais Cornelia e menos Princesa quando estava a sós com ele.

- Poderia lhe servir uma bebida?

- Pretende me embebedar Guilford?

- Jamais minha senhora. – ele disse corando extremamente. – Somente sendo gentil.

- Pois saiba que eu sempre acompanhava Darlton quando ele bebia. – ela lembrou-se. – não caio facilmente.

- Nunca foi esta a minha intenção Princesa, Peço as mais sinceras desculpas se parecei...

- GUILFORD! Pare com isso, era apenas uma brincadeira. – ela suspirou. – Prepare dois Martinis.

Guilford conhecia bem a segunda princesa, sabia que ela não gostava de beber sozinha. Lembrava-se da vez que ela disse a ele e Darlton que beber sozinha lhe parecia extremamente triste e patético. Que enquanto fosse princesa obrigaria alguém a beber com ela. Lembrava também do riso alto de Darlton ao dizer que não precisaria nunca obrigar alguém, pois era um prazer para ele beber com a Princesa mais bonita no Sacro Império. E mesmo sendo relativamente mais fraco para bebidas, Ele próprio jurara em silencio que também beberia com ela.

- Aqui está. – entregou a ela a taça de cristal. – Espero não acordar com dor de cabeça amanhã.

Cornelia despejou novamente o seu riso. E somente aquilo não mais compensava para ele, gostara demais da textura dos lábios de Cornelia, queria senti-los com mais freqüência.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não consigo ficar sem eles... *-* São tão perfeitos um para o outro que esta noite tive o vislumbre de uma história. Então me coloquei a escrever e por enquanto saiu isso, prometo que tão breve termine o cap 2 o postarei!

Vou encher de Cornelia x Guilford PT! o/


	2. Chapter 2: E Ela o Fazia

**Capitulo Dois: E Ela o fazia...**

Ele acordou com pontadas fortes em sua nuca. Afinal beber com a princesa não havia sido um escolha das mais sensatas, mas dedicado e apaixonado como era, faria de um tudo para que pudesse ouvir o som do seu riso leve, mesmo aquilo não sendo o suficiente. Era o que ele tinha e se agarraria com unhas e dentes em tudo o que ela lhe oferecesse.

Tomou os medicamentos para a sua cefaléia e após estar completamente apresentável, girou seus calcanhares e saiu de seus aposentos. Andava lentamente, evitando chacoalhar a cabeça, precisava chegar a sala do trono, certamente sua dama estaria lá, tomando chá com a Imperatriz lhe oferecendo os sorrisos simples. Mas a cena que encontrou ao adentrar a sala real, era demasiada pesada para sua mente aguentar. Sim, Cornelia estava tomando chá, mas não era com Nunnally, ao seu lado estava Schneizel. A mão do Segundo príncipe apertava levemente a curva da cintura de Cornelia, franzindo veludo carmesim de seu uniforme, a outra mão prendia uma mecha lilás atrás da orelha que lhe era confidenciado qualquer coisa que a fazia corar, selando com um beijo próximo demais dos lábios dela.

Eles eram irmãos e aquilo não parecia certo a seus olhos. Aquela visão era a resolução de casais apaixonados.

- Lord Guilford. – Exclamou Schneizel.

Cornelia correu os olhos pelo salão e encontrou seu cavaleiro parado a porta, estático. Lhe sorriu abertamente, como estava se acostumando a fazer, aquele gesto desanuviara um pouco a mente de Guilford, mas a mão mantida na cintura de _sua_ Princesa não o deixava relaxar.

- Milady.

- Espero que esteja bem, Dores de cabeça?

- Um pouco... – ele levou a mão até a fronte e tocou a testa.

- Pobre Guilford. – Ela disse ao se levantar e caminhar-se para ele. – Venha comigo.

Guilford seguiu a mulher como o bom servo que era, o cheiro de seus cabelos lhe tirava o fôlego. Ela lhe oferecia um assento.

- Sente-se Guilford e feche os olhos.

- Princesa eu...

- Shiii, é uma ordem!

Ele não tinha mais escapatória, respirou resignado e antes de fechar os olhos lançou um olhar ao Segundo Príncipe. Sentiu os dedos de Cornelia segurar a haste de seus óculos então fechou os olhos. O restante ficou em pleno breu, nada era ouvido a não ser a movimentação de Schneizel tomando seu chá e a respiração próxima de Cornelia.

- Cornelia não acho que...

- Aniue, ele é meu cavaleiro, não dê palpites.

O que Guilford não daria para ver a cara do Segundo Príncipe naquele momento segurava um sorriso quando sentiu as mãos quentes de Cornelia lhe massageando as têmporas. Sua sanidade quase fora levada. As mãos pequenas da princesa eram macias e extremamente quentes. Em pouco tempo a dor havia sumido. Cortesia dos medicamentos, mas ele juraria de pés juntos que se não fosse por Cornelia, os medicamentos não seriam eficazes.

- Onee-san, Onii-san, Lord Guilford Bom dia a Todos.

A voz da Imperatriz fez Guilford abrir os olhos repentinamente e a dor lhe atingiu com tanta força que se verteu ao chão. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Cornelia rapidamente curvou-se sobre o cavaleiro, ajoelhando no chão, colocando a cabeça dele entre suas pernas como um travesseiro improvisado.

- Princesa. – Ele gemeu.

- Acalme-se Guilford, tudo bem, estou aqui. Vou lhe colocar os óculos Ok?

Lentamente seus óculos escuros voltaram para o lugar, foi ajudado a se por de pé, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sabia que ao seu lado estava Cornelia mesmo sem ela dizer uma única palavra.

- Onee-san, leve-o para seus aposentos. – A Imperatriz aparentava seriedade. – Euphie-nee, me disse uma vez que você dormia até mais tarde quando criança por ter o quarto mais escuro. Acho que ele ficará melhor lá.

Não saber o que acontecia frustrava o cavaleiro, sentia apenas a dor em sua vista, as batidas de seu coração e do de Cornelia. Andava lentamente, ele era guiado por Cornelia. A mão dela em sua cintura e a outra entre a sua, os dedos entrelaçados. Uma porta foi aberta e Guilford reconheceu o cheiro do local, eram os aposentos de sua princesa.

- Princesa, tudo bem, não...

- Calado Guilford! – Ela continuou a guiá-lo. – Ainda está de olhos fechados? Pode abrir.

Então ele abriu os olhos. A claridade em demasia marcara em sua retina, ele ainda via feixes de luz azul e rosa. Foi obrigado a sentar-se em algo extremamente macio. Aos poucos sua visão voltava ao normal.

- Vou fechar as cortinas, pode deitar-se Guilford.

Então a realidade caiu fortemente sobre si, estava no quarto da Princesa, sentado sobre a cama que a aninhava durante o sono. Com o excesso de luz reduzido ele pode ver, Cornelia a sua frente, aparentemente preocupada. Virou a cabeça para ver onde estava, e encontrou os dosséis da cama de casal.

- Sinto muito...

- Não é sua culpa Princesa, eu não deveria ter aberto os olhos. – ele levou a mão aos óculos e foi parado. – Tudo bem, não há claridade aqui.

Ele então a viu livre da escuridão que cercava sua visão, parecia angustiada. Olhou ao redor reconhecendo o local em que estava. As paredes revestidas com um papel de parede claro, possivelmente em tom salmão. Uma janela com pesadas cortinas de veludo vinho, uma penteadeira com espelho e produtos femininos, um divã e sobre ele um quadro de Cornelia com a falecida Terceira Princesa Euphemia Li Britannia. Uma porta fechada, obviamente dava para o banheiro e um guarda-roupa de madeira escura.

- Vou chamar um médico...

- Não é necessário. Eu ficarei bem, isto já aconteceu antes.

- Mas, Guilford eu... Oh, perdoe-me.

Ela parecia tão arrependida. Aproximou-se novamente sentando-se ao lado de seu cavaleiro, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos. Não demorou e ela o olhava de frente, examinando os olhos acinzentados, irritados pela claridade.

- Deite-se.

- Não poderia Princesa, esta é vossa cama.

- Tsc, Guilford nada de formalidades agora! – Ela forçou os ombros dele. – Há quanto tempo estamos juntos?

E então ambos notaram a ambigüidade naquela frase, corando violentamente ela o empurrou mais uma vez, desarmado completamente ele cedeu a força imposta por ela e deitou-se. Sentindo a maciez dos lençóis de seda abaixo de seu corpo. E o cheiro da mulher emaranhado em cada fibra do lençol.

Ouviu a movimentação dela e então ela sentou-se a seu lado.

- Venha, tome este comprimido, preciso de você recuperado até a noite.

Aceitou a oferta dela, tomando o remédio oferecido e em seguida deitando-se. Ele jamais teria imaginado que poderia estar no quarto de sua princesa, sendo cuidado por ela.

- No que precisará de mim está noite? – perguntou para o escuro.

- Haverá um baile, Aniue queria me acompanhar, mas eu disse que você o faria.

Nenhum deles pode ver o quanto o outro realmente corou com o comentário de Cornelia. Então o silencio caiu sobre eles. Lentamente um sono forte caia sobre Guilford, pesando as pálpebras obrigando-o a jogar-se nas areias de Morfeu.

Remexeu-se na cama, nunca dormira em um local mais confortável em toda a sua vida, o leito macio o convidava a mais dez minutos. Moveu-se e um cheiro deveras familiar lhe fez sorrir, aninhou seu rosto na seda fria e encheu seus pulmões com o maravilhoso perfume de frésias.

- Cornelia... – ele resmungou no sono, apenas assim permitia-se chamá-la sem reservas.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – ele ouviu a voz forte dela.

Tudo voltou a sua cabeça com a velocidade de um flash, sentou-se prontamente, olhando no escuro, encontrou o contorno dela a um canto, onde ele lembrava-se de haver um divã.

- Não, estou bem agora. Poderia me dar os meus óculos Princesa?

- Oh sim... – Ela moveu-se no escuro, e tomando as mãos de Guilford colocou os óculos nelas. – Aqui está.

- Obrigado. Pode ascender as luzes agora.

O silencio era absoluto, Guilford apertou um pouco os olhos quando as luzes foram acesas. O quarto da Segunda princesa se se materializando lentamente, como se ele surgisse do nada. Mas, ela não estava por perto. Sua cabeça girava procurando-a, não havia sinais dela. E então ele notou algo que não havia notado antes, do outro lado da cama, havia um biombo de estilo japonês, com o delicado desenho de uma sakura. Por entre as pequenas frestas ele pode ver a coloração característica dos cabelos de Cornelia. Corou bruscamente. Procurou por um relógio e encontrou um sobre o criado mudo, eram cinco da tarde.

- Aposto que está com fome. – a voz dela veio de trás do biombo. – Pedirei um lanche reforçado.

- Obrigado.

- Guilford!

Ele a olhou, estando novamente ao seu lado. Vestida com um vestido longo em um tom terroso, ainda calçava as luvas, mas sua atenção não era dirigida as suas mãos e sim ao rosto de seu cavaleiro.

- Não precisa me acompanhar ao baile, deixarei Aniue me levar... – o rosto dela parecia triste. -... assim poderá descansar mais adequadamente.

Ele não soube exatamente o que lhe fez ficar de pé, apenas alguns centímetros de Cornelia. Seus olhos pareciam tristes, certamente ela não queria a companhia do irmão.

- Eu não me perdoaria em lhe negar a felicidade, vejo em seus olhos que não quer isto.

Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente, ela não ficava mais tão à vontade ao lado de Schneizel como antes. Era como uma obrigação. E ela o fazia tão feliz quando sorria do modo espontâneo como agora. Era impossível resistir a ela.

- A deixarei sozinha por hora Princesa, para que se prepare adequadamente. – ele curvou-se. – Obrigado por seus cuidados.

Ele não precisou ser guiado por ela, saiu do quarto e em seguida da sala de estar real, andava pelo corredor longo quando a uma esquina encontrou o Segundo Príncipe parado, aparentemente a espera de alguém. Meneou sua cabeça como cumprimento, já passara o príncipe quando a voz dele lhe atingiu.

- Lord Guilford?

- Pois não... Vossa Alteza. – Ele virou-se olhando de esguelha o homem bem vestido.

- Cornelia é prometida a mim, espero que entenda isso.

Guilford caminhou novamente, até ficar de frente um para o outro, os olhos azuis dele sempre sóbrios, lhe encarando.

- Entendo isto. – ele disse e observou um sorriso se formar nos lábios do outro. – E entendo também que Ela tem direito de escolha.

- Será um oponente a altura Lord Guilford. – Schneizel comentou com pompa.

- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram, e Guilford novamente moveu-se, caminhando para seus aposentos, o corpo um pouco mais leve, o coração relativamente mais pesado. Ele tinha plena consciência de que o amor de Cornelia para Schneizel era apenas fraternal, mas não tinha certeza do que ela sentia por ele. Arrumou-se o melhor de pode, após ficar sabendo por um dos guardas que o baile seria em comemoração aos dois anos de libertação do Japão. Vestido com um terno negro de corte aristocrático, ele penteou os cabelos para trás, amarrando-os como de costume. Olhou-se no espelho e se sentiu orgulhoso, afinal conviver todos estes anos com a realeza lhe deram o toque de requinte a mais. Não que não tivesse classe, afinal de contas era um Lord, Britânico de corpo, alma e coração. Na verdade mesmo que tivesse nascido um number, serviria não a Britannia, mas sim a Cornelia.

Suspirava profundamente antes de bater a porta dela, lembrava-se de ter dormido nos mesmos lençóis que ela, o cheio impregnando em seus cabelos, sua pele. Engoliu em seco, era um enorme martírio estar tão perto e não poder tocar. Bateu a porta, sua postura ereta, os olhos ainda doíam um pouco, mas ele não poderia permitir que Schneizel a tivesse tão facilmente.

- Entre Guilford. – ela disse.

Ele abriu a porta e seus olhos mal acreditaram no que viam. Cornelia estava simplesmente fabulosa. Os cabelos que ultimamente eram conservados lisos estavam com seus cachos originais, dispostos no ombro esquerdo.

- Está linda! – comentou corando.

Ela lhe sorriu e girou de leve, graciosamente. O vestido num tom uva contrastando com os cabelos lilases. Um dos últimos exemplares desenhados por Clovis La Britannia, um frente única com renda a cobrir o colo alvo, uma gola polo branca recortada presa por um broche de esmeralda, luvas brancas com o mesmo recorte da gola e sapatos pretos lustrosos.

- Obrigada. – respondeu oferecendo-lhe o braço. – Vamos?

Curvou-se sobre a cintura e lhe tomou, andando com ela sentindo-se vitorioso por poder sentir o calor que emanava do corpo ao seu lado. O salão não era tão longe, mas ele optara pelo caminho mais longo, apenas para desfrutar da companhia dela mais tranquilamente.

- Tudo bem?

- Melhor impossível Princesa.

Ela gargalhou baixo, olhando para ele parou de repente.

- Algum problema? – ele a perguntou.

O rosto corado dela era perfeito, os olhos brilhantes tão próximos, então ela levou as mãos até seu peito, e ajeitou o nó de sua gravata, lentamente.

- Não me deixe sozinha hoje Guilford, - ela pediu suavemente, suas mãos pousadas sobre o peito dele. – não deixe que Schneizel se aproxime de mim.

- Princesa? – ele tomou as mãos dela nas dele.

- Não suporto o modo como ele me olha... – lágrimas formavam-se nos olhos dela. – nem como me toca, é tão, tão errado Guilford. Somos Irmãos!

Secou as lágrimas que ameaçavam manchar o rosto perfeito, puxou-a para um abraço e ela afundou seu rosto no peito dele.

- Ele veio após você ter saído, - novamente os olhares se cruzaram, havia mais lágrimas ali. – Disse que reivindicaria o que era dele, esta noite.

Guilford engoliu, queria poder confortá-la, mas como o faria? O que poderia dizer para ela naquele momento?

- Me diga Guilford, alguém pode tomar o que é de outro? – a nota de esperança pontuou sua fala.

- Não Princesa. – segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – Não podem tomar...

Os olhos dela piscaram um par de vezes, expressivos, suplicantes de atenção e afeto. E ele poderia morrer ali, naquele momento, pois estaria feliz demais. Era reciproco, tinha certeza agora, a prece que sua princesa fazia não deixava duvidas.

- Confio em você. – e se afastou com um novo sorriso. – Vamos?

Terminaram o trajeto em silencio, apenas o som dos saltos de Cornelia era ouvido, os braços dados, os corações palpitantes.

O Grande Salão estava repleto de convidados, Nobres Britânicos, Knights Rounds, príncipes e princesas de Britannia, Alguns Japoneses e os Membros da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros. Todos celebrando pacificamente. Andaram juntos por entre os convidados, e Cornelia era parada aqui ou ali para ser cumprimentada. Demorou um tempo a mais com a Primeira Princesa Guinevere Su Britannia. Caminhavam em direção ao trono quando Cornelia lhe escapou de seu braço, girando os calcanhares e lá estava ela, entre os braços astutos de Nonette Eneagrama que sorria.

- Lord Guilford, me empresta ela Ok? – disse enquanto mantinha a princesa entre seus braços.

Pela expressão no rosto de sua princesa ele se aproximou, retirando-a dos braços daquela mulher. Com a mão possessiva na cintura de Cornelia ele sorriu se afastando.

- Obrigada, Nonette senpai é realmente assustadora.

Ambos riram com o comentário de Cornelia. Ele não a decepcionaria, estaria com ela a noite toda e só se afastaria quando a deixasse em seus aposentos no final. Era a sua promessa.


	3. Chapter 3: E ela dançava

**N/A:** Se tem alguém que acompanha, eu peço desculpas por demorar a postar a continuação, achei que já a tivesse feito. Em breve posto o cap 4.

**Obrigada por esperar;**

**BOA LEITURA.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo Três: E ela dançava...**

Finalmente alcançaram o trono e tão breve o fizera o Segundo Príncipe aparecera, com seus trajes refinados, bordados a ouro combinando com seus cabelos. Encarou Lord Guilford com a ferocidade de um leão, somente desanuviando suas feições ao olhar para a Princesa sentada, sorrindo-lhe de um modo lascivo nojento. E antes que o pior acontecesse Nunnally entrou chamando toda a atenção para si, aproximando-se, tomando o assento.

- Boa Noite a todos os presentes. – ela lhes sorri. – Espero que possam divertir-se nesta noite maravilhosa. Brindemos a liberdade!

Todos ergueram suas taças e brindaram, uma musica suave começou a tocar e o Grande Salão de festas se encheu de sons alegres, risos e conversas.

Guilford ao lado de sua princesa vasculhava o salão, havia algum tempo que não via Schneizel, e seus olhos o avistaram próximo a bancada dos músicos. Um mau agouro mudou as feições do cavaleiro, uma música extremamente romântica começava a tocar e as luzes diminuíram-se. Cornelia podia não ter percebido por estar envolvida em uma conversa com a Imperatriz, mas ele sim notava o avanço daquele homem para o local do trono, seus olhos fixos nas costas nuas de Cornelia. Movido pelo impulso protetor, invadiu a conversa, curvando-se para a princesa.

- Dar-me-ia a honra desta contradança princesa? – e ao terminar seu pedido, uma luz forte atingiu ambos.

O sorriso dela era brilhante, segurando a mão de seu cavaleiro levantou-se, caminhando ao seu lado, seus olhos grudados na lente negra de seus óculos. Guilford apoiou sua mão no ombro da princesa, Schneizel não parava de se aproximar, deslizou então a mão pelas costas dela, sentindo-a curvar-se com seu toque suave e arrepiar quando seus corpos uniram-se.

- Milady. – e a girou graciosamente.

Então, os olhos dela pousaram sobre seu irmão, entendendo o que acontecia, era aquela a hora escolhida por Schneizel para tomar sua mão perante a Nobreza do Império. Olhou assustada para Guilford e ele sorria.

- Não se preocupe, estou aqui. – e lhe acariciou a mão.

Cornelia respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, aproximando mais seu corpo do de Guilford. E ela dançava tão suavemente, mesmo estando sob toda aquela pressão, seus lábios se separaram e aos sussurros ela disse ao pé do ouvido de Guilford.

- Sou tua... – apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. – desde sempre.

A mão direita de Guilford abandonou a de Cornelia e segurou o rosto dela, então ele sentiu o toque suave da mão dela sobre a dele, naquele momento Schneizel parou, somente a alguns passos do casal que roubava toda a atenção no Salão. Conde Lloyd ao seu lado comentou esganiçado com sua assistente Cecile Croomy:

- Eu sempre desconfiei destes dois. Hey, não me olhe assim Cecile!

- Então Contenha os seus comentários! – a morena disse cruzando os braços.

Guilford sentia o hálito quente de Cornelia de tão próximos que estavam, ele percebia também a ansiedade dela, os olhos que se fecharam lentamente que de expectativa faziam os cílios tremerem, ela queria ser beijada. Estava a um passo de realizar seu maior desejo quando a voz de Schneizel encheu o Salão com altivez, Princesa e cavaleiro se separaram. Cornelia buscou novamente suporte no rosto firme de Guilford e ele tornou a afirmar.

- Ladies and Gentleman! – ele se aproximou mais, aproveitando o momento. – Gostaria de vossa atenção por alguns instantes. – Houve uma época em que meu falecido Pai, Charles Zi Britannia sonhou com o mundo perfeito. E em sua ganância deturpou o sonho original.

Guilford viu Cornelia rolar seus olhos com descaso. Todos ali presentes prestavam atenção nas palavras firmes e sedutoras do Segundo Príncipe.

- Seu sonho era construir um Império para o herdeiro perfeito. – o sorriso dele era brilhante. – Se o Príncipe mais audacioso, inteligente e analítico concebesse uma criança com a Princesa mais forte, determinada, inteligente e porque não bela. Então Britannia teria o melhor líder que já existiu, um completo sangue puro.

Algumas pessoas discutiam a lógica de Schneizel. De certo modo ele estava certo, pois um filho do Império não teria duvidas de que caminhos seguir, nem de qual pátria servir.

- Então meu Pai vigiou seus filhos crescerem, procurando quais seriam os filhos para seguirem seus ideais. Então ele me contou este sonho, dizendo-me que escolheria a mulher perfeita para mim. – Ele sorriu e tomou a mão de Cornelia. – E a mulher a mim prometida foi Cornelia Li Britannia.

Novamente as pessoas voltaram a comentar aquilo, Guilford tremeu, Schneizel conseguira com aquelas palavras conquistar a maioria das pessoas ali. E então seu coração doeu quando o viu puxar Cornelia para mais perto, era hora de agir.

Apoderou-se da cintura dela, puxando-a para si tranquilamente, os dois homens se olharam encarando-se.

- Porque não a deixa decidir? – Guilford perguntou baixinho.

- Me solte Schneizel. – Cornelia pediu em seu tom amargo.

- Não posso, fomos feitos para este propósito. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Guilford, me tire daqui, sob quaisquer circunstancias, suas ordens são estas. – ela disse de modo que apenas ele escutasse.

- Sim Vossa Alteza. – Guilford golpeou de leve as pernas de Cornelia que cederam sobre os braços de seu cavaleiro. – PRINCESA!

As pessoas se afastaram dos sussurros vinha todo o tido de coisas, uma delas era "Coitada, foi muita emoção." Entrando no jogo Cornelia fechou os olhos e segurou um sorriso. O Segundo Príncipe se curvou sobre ela. Checando sua respiração.

- Deixe Lord Guilford, eu a levarei para...

- Não! – Interveio Nunnally. – Schneizel Onii-san, você acabou de declarar que a tomará para sua noiva se for da vontade dela. Não é sensato. – Ela olhou então para Guilford, que mantinha a princesa sobre seus braços. – Lord Guilford como cavaleiro dela, cuidará disso.

- Sim Vossa Alteza. – Respondeu curvando a cabeça. – Se me permite.

- Leve-a, fique com ela até que ela esteja melhor. – Nunnally sorriu cúmplice.

Guilford carregava Cornelia nos braços, estava corado, pois lembrava-lhe como um homem carregava sua mulher para a noite de núpcias. Desta vez, porém decidiu-se pelo caminho mais rápido, chegando à porta dos aposentos reais. Entrou e os olhos de Cornelia se abriram, para uma gargalhada encher o ar.

- Excelente idéia Guilford. – ela disse ainda nos braços dele. – Eu teria puxado uma espada.

- Certamente que sim Princesa, mas, eu não dispunha de uma no momento.

Eles riram juntos, tranqüilos, e conforme o riso cessava a tensão ia aumentando. Colocou-a no chão, mas ela permaneceu próxima a ele.

- Claridade demais? – ela indagou.

- Ficarei bem.

Cornelia retirou os óculos dele e encontrou os azuis acinzentados dos quais ela se lembrava perfeitamente.

- Enxerga me?

- Com toda a clareza.

- Uma pena ter saído assim, estava confortável como nunca antes, dançando com você. – ela respondeu segurando um de seus cachos.

- Vossa Imperatriz Nunnally disse que você tem uma escolha Princesa.

- Sim, e ela sabe qual é. – disse sentando-se. – Você também.

O silencio era palpável, Guilford mantinha-se estático no meio da sala, Cornelia o olhava esperando alguma reação. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, olhos nos olhos.

- Guilford?

Ele jogou-se aos pés de Cornelia, segurando a cintura fina com as mãos, seu rosto aninhado no ventre dela. Demorou apenas o tempo de remover suas luvas para que Cornelia acariciasse os cabelos negros dele, desfazendo o laço, soltando-o. Guilford levantou seu rosto, e lhe beijou a primeira parte dela que alcançou; o queixo. As mãos dele percorreram o corpo esguio com destino a nuca, e de repente as posições foram invertidas, Cornelia sentava-se sobre o colo de Guilford, beijavam-se. Como nunca haviam beijado outro alguém antes. E quando o ar se fez necessário se olharam cúmplices. As mãos de Cornelia não demoraram a desfazer o nó da gravata que ela mesma arrumara mais cedo. Jogando a peça desnecessária a qualquer canto, pois se ocupava dos botões. Guilford tateava a pele quente das costas de Cornelia, procurando algo que servisse para abrir aquele vestido. Encontrou um zíper e o desfez velozmente.

- Venha. – ela o chamou, pondo-o de pé.

Ele retirou o casaco antes de acompanhá-la, ela já havia sumido pela porta do quarto. Seu desejo não poderia ser maior, encontrar a mulher de seus sonhos vestida apenas com uma pequena calcinha preta. Os cabelos lilases, caindo sobre o ombro, os seios firmes, a cintura fina, pernas delineadas. Ela era o pecado em forma de mulher. A verdade havia de ser dita, ela era a princesa mais bela de toda Britannia.

Não resistiu tocá-la, vendo-a estremecer sob sua mão, e ela o despia, tranquilamente retirou a camisa branca, deixando o peito largo em que tanto se aninhara a mostra, era um falso magro. Os músculos harmoniosamente distribuídos repuxavam a pele mantendo-a firme. Abraçou-a. A sensação dos corpos nus tocando-se era mágica. Cornelia extraiu dele todo o perfume que ele exalava, cheirava a Fougère marine.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela lhe abandonar, ela sentava-se na cama, lasciva. Ele retirou os sapatos e a calça, jogando-se contra a perdição divina que era Cornelia, cobrindo cada parte do corpo dela com beijos apaixonados.

Em pouco tempo os corpos entravam em uma sintonia épica, tornando transcendental a união de corpos amantes. Em um mesmo ritmo num só fôlego. Faziam amor, o mundo não lhes importava, eram apenas homem e mulher, sentindo o que a vida preparara para eles muito antes de se quer pensar em existir. E até então não existiam completamente. Precisavam um do outro para tornar-se inteiros.

Os corpos suados ainda mantinham o vigor, e em um espasmo se completaram. O cansaço dos corpos quase atingia a mente. Em um ultimo suspiro confessaram-se.

- Eu te amo Cornelia.

- Eu te amo Gilbert.

Formavam agora um único ser.

"Eu sinceramente nunca me senti tão homem, como me sentia neste momento. Estou nu, na cama da Segunda Princesa do Sacro Império Britânico, Cornelia Li Britannia. Ela em meus braços dorme tranquilamente agora, um pequeno sorriso pinta sua face. E com nenhuma outra mulher me senti tão completo. O peso da mão dela era real sobre meu abdômen, o cheiro de frésias que chegavam a meu nariz me embriagava. Fazer amor com ela foi a melhor coisa que já fiz em toda a minha vida."

- Princesa? – ele chamou-a ao ver-la sorrir.

O riso aumentou, ele não havia notado, mas corria seus dedos pelo lado da cintura dela lentamente. E ela se afastou, rindo.

- Tem cócegas?

- Por favor, Guilford, não ouse.

- O que aconteceu com o Gilbert?

- Me diga primeiro o que aconteceu com a Cornelia! – ela cruzou os braços sob os seios os elevando.

Guilford jogou um dos lençóis para ela, Cornelia o pegou sem entender, uma duvida pairando ao seu redor.

- Cubra-se, eu não sou de ferro Cornelia.

- Do que tem medo?

- De não me controlar, Francamente Cornelia, já é bem difícil olhar para você vestida e controlar os meus instintos.

- Não quero que os controle.

- Seja razoável.

- Por quê? – ela se aproximou engatinhando. – Não me diga que...

- Cornelia, _Eu te amo,_ mas...

- Gilbert, sem, mas. Somos adultos o suficiente para resolver as coisas de forma analítica. – ela lhe beijou. – Eu já disse, fiz a minha escolha. Você é tudo do que preciso.

Ele suspirou profundamente, e então cedeu as investidas de Cornelia, amavam-se e amantes não se resistem.

Guilford acordou e tateou as cegas por Cornelia, não a encontrava. Levou a mão ao rosto e estava sem seus óculos. "Droga" ele pensou. Respirou fundo e abriu um olho de cada vez, estava na penumbra, era seguro. Olhou pelo quarto, nenhum sinal da Princesa. Sentou-se sentindo o tapete a seus pés. Puxou o lençol para cobrir sua nudez e se aproximou lentamente da porta que dava para a sala, ouvindo.

Nada.

Procurou no banheiro, também estava vazio, encontrou seus óculos sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, e um pedaço de papel delicadamente dobrado abaixo deles. O abriu.

"_Guilford... Gilbert;_

_Nunnally chamou-me para uma reunião, sinto deixá-lo assim, fique a vontade para usar o toilet. Estarei na sala do trono._

_Cornelia."_

A caligrafia rebuscada e fina condizia perfeitamente com a mulher que Cornelia era. Abriu então a porta e encontrou o outro cômodo vazio, tudo estava exatamente como haviam deixado. Pegou cada peça de roupa espalhada e entrou no banheiro. Certamente os aposentos de Cornelia eram maiores que muita casa de família. O banheiro era absurdamente grande, com uma banheira que ele julgava caber tranquilamente cinco pessoas, um Box de vidro com uma ducha, o sanitário separado por uma porta, um espelho descabidamente grande e sobre a pia de mármore branco estavam à prova de que Cornelia era vaidosa sim.

Guilford notou muitos cremes para o rosto, hidratante para a pele, shampoos, perfumes e todo o tipo de coisa que mulheres belas como ela certamente usariam.

Cornelia estava debruçada sobre a mesa, onde um enorme mapa era projetado, Claudio S. Darlton falava algo com ela e Nunnally, mas sua cabeça não estava exatamente ali.

Estava dormindo quando o mensageiro da Imperatriz bateu a sua porta, assustada levantou-se e apenas enrolada num lençol fino abriu a porta. Notou o desconforto do rapaz que lhe passou a mensagem. Tomando um banho rápido e vestindo-se com pressa, mal teve tempo de organizar seus cabelos. Mantinha-os então presos pelo laço que prendia os cabelos de Guilford e que ela mesma desfizera. Sorriu.

- Tudo bem Princesa? – perguntou Claudio preocupado.

- Então porque não começamos com uma entrada sorrateira pelo flanco esquerdo, eu poderia... – Cornelia se interrompeu. – O que foi?

- Onee-san, porque entraríamos sorrateiros em uma obra?

Cornelia olhou então para o mapa, aquele era o mapa de uma construção, mais especificamente um centro de reabilitação para os usuários de refrão. Cornelia posicionou na sala, o rabo de cavalo lhe caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo.

- Perdoem-me, ainda tenho táticas de guerra em minha cabeça.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou o Lord Guilford, vestido com o uniforme militar, os cabelos presos por um laço branco. Ele andou como sempre fazia e se posicionou ao lado de Cornelia.

- Perdoem-me, o meu despertador não quis fazer seu trabalho esta manhã. – comentou com um ligeiro corar em sua face.

- Como soube que estávamos aqui Guilford?

- Claudio, meu dever é saber sempre onde a minha Princesa se encontra.

Cornelia virou-se para evitar os olhos de Nunnally, indo até a mesa de comunicação para olhar os trabalhadores na obra. Mal olhava para a tela, apenas respirava profundamente, não queria parecer boba nem ansiosa.

- Fico feliz que tenha cuidado bem de minha irmã Lord Guilford. – Nunnally disse casualmente. – Ela pode ser uma guerreira forte, mas...

- Nunnally! – repreendeu Cornelia.

- Isso é tudo por hoje, qualquer coisa eu aviso-os! Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, ou melhor, não me lembro de nada mesmo, tudo o que eu julgo lembrar de meu passado, são apenas especulações feitas por mim.

Isto porque eu nem sei quem sou de onde vim ou o que fazia. Acordei uma bela manhã com uma baita dor de cabeça e um branco sólido sobre meu passado.

No primeiro momento, julguei ter sido saqueada, porém, depois de procurar evidencia do roubo no que eu julgava ser meus pertences, eu tinha dinheiro o suficiente para alguém que acorda na sarjeta. Então eu simplesmente havia me esquecido, ou me fizeram esquecer por algum motivo. Havia também em minha posse uma arma bem cuidada, aquilo eu tinha quase certeza de que era meu, realmente meu. Esperei minha memória retornar, na verdade ainda espero, porém nada além do branco sólido, como uma parede habita a minha mente sobre meu passado.

Dei-me um nome, afinal, eu não podia ficar sendo um nada. Zala, não sei bem o porquê, acho que devo ter ouvido em algum lugar e me agradado com a sonoridade. Me envolvi com aventureiros, talvez eu tenha sido uma antes, pois eu me saia bem demais para uma novata. Há algumas coisas que não fugiram de minha mente, acho, porque, bem... tenho algumas habilidades úteis demais que sei que vêem de tempo de treino e aprimoramento. Minha aparência não me ajudou em me dar uma idade, então optei por ter a idade do dia que 'acordei' tenho então 9 anos e um juramento, descobrir de alguma forma quem eu era e porque não tenho memória alguma.


End file.
